


A Chocolate Treat

by creamkxtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 11/11 - HAPPY POCKY DAY!!!, Background Relationships, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Connor is a Flirt, Crack Treated Seriously, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, EVERY ANDROID IS DEVIANT HERE, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, I GUESS THATS WHAT THEYRE CELEBRATING, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Multi, OH WAIT THIS IS ALSO THE DAY ANDROIDS GET THEIR RIGHTS SJDNGKRBD, OK BUT I LOVE THAT TAG ITS HONESTLY JUST GAVIN. THATS MY NEW FAVORITE TAG, Partying, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow these tags are long, but dont worry we get a happy ending, everyone is probably kinda drunk so thats why they're doing this, instead its a party thats.. insane...., oh yeah angst is here to ruin the happy party.. uh.. party... happy party party, ok how is that not a tag, probably for fun., this seems like crack and ig it kind of is, why? i dont know., youd expect this to be a serious party celebrating a large step for androids but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamkxtt/pseuds/creamkxtt
Summary: Sometimes a party can end bitterly, but this one ends deliciously right for you.---------------------------------------------------Also known as, "I started this on November 11th, but APPARENTLY it takes me almost 2 weeks to finish it."





	A Chocolate Treat

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i should fear my own creation or be proud. we'll see when i finish this snfkdjfj  
> anyways this is a mix of everything that i can work with,, giving birth to insanity. also i love connor so much i had to make a reader one-shot for him and everyone who loves him. reader is female in this story!!  
> this takes place after the best ending, where connor deviates and everyone lives!!! nines is also here too uwu, he goes by conan in this story!  
> theres gonna be a lot of exposition in the beginning bc im... like that im sorry.... you can skip over if you'd like to, it just gives a little bit of context to the story and you and connor's relationship!!!  
> ok enough rambling from me, i hope you enjoy the story!!  
> -cream☆

**[ November 11th, 2039 ]**

It had been a year since the androids had been given rights, and be seen as actual people just as equal as humans. Some people were celebrating, some people were just living their lives normally, or watching as others celebrated. Some were more formal celebrations, some were more casual, and some were more wild. To describe Markus' party out of the three? Maybe you'd expect it to be formal, but it was indeed the opposite; it was  _wild._ Alcohol and normal drinks were provided, however mostly the alcohol was ingested, leading to a  _lot_ of tipsy androids and intense partying.

You were one of the humans amongst the party. After Connor had deviated, he became a friend of Markus', despite almost killing him. The two were good friends, and of course, Markus had to invite Connor and Conan to the party. Connor obviously accepted, and it took a little bit of convincing for Conan to come too, but they both eventually decided to go. Connor was allowed to bring a few friends with him, along with Conan. Connor had decided to invite Hank to come along, and Conan decided to invite Gavin too, and despite Gavin refusing to go, Conan had eventually coaxed him to join them. However, Hank wasn't the  _only_ one Connor had wanted to invite; he wanted to invite  _you._ So, you were invited by him, and you obviously accepted. What would be so bad about hanging out with Connor? You had been crushing on the RK800 for a bit, and you were sure this party would guarantee you some action with him. 

You and Connor had been working together for a while now, alongside Hank. The three of you investigated cases together often, and you were honestly impressed with what Connor could do, and he was badass. But, outside of being 'partners' in investigations, you two were very close friends. You two often hung out together, and aside from being badass, he was  _adorable. How the hell can someone be so adorable and hot at the same time?!_  Anyways. After Connor deviated, you had noticed he showed stronger emotions toward you and with you. He smiled more often, he was more expressive and open about his emotions, and he even laughed. Every time he  _did_ laugh, you found yourself almost melting at the sound of it.

Every day, it always seemed like he was becoming more  _human,_ and you loved watching him explore his emotions, even guiding him through his journey in emotions. He depended on you; aside from Hank and Conan, you were the next person you could run to if he were to ever need help. And so was he. He was always so open to helping you too, he always wanted to return the favor of you helping him, guiding him, being there for him.

And so he did; he was there when your ex broke up with you. He was there when you had a panic attack after you almost died during a chase. He was always there for you, and you were always there for him.

He was too sweet, he was such a good friend, and your feelings-- your desire, love-- you weren't going to let it affect your relationship. At least, you hoped it wouldn't, because you had found a unique way to express it at the party; with a little red box of chocolate biscuits. Pocky.

So here you were now, pulling up to Markus' house, which was previously Carl's house before he died. The box of Pocky was hidden in your coat, you hadn't told anyone of your plans yet. You had come around the same time as Connor, luckily, as you saw him exiting Hank's car with Conan, Gavin, and Hank. Hastily, you exited your car, and ran up to them, calling Connor's name.

Connor looked over at you upon hearing his name and his eyes almost immediately lit up. "Oh, Y/N! You made it!" Connor exclaimed, allowing you to catch up to him. Gavin glanced over at you, eyeing you up and down. "So, you came, Y/N? You're looking damn fine in that outfit~" Gavin chuckled, shooting a wink at you. You weren't really wearing anything too nice, just a white off-shoulder ruffle top, a beige cardigan which contained the Pocky box, and a black pleated skirt, pastel blue knee-high socks, and slip-on black-and-white checkered vans. You opened your mouth to spit something back, feeling a bit disgusted, but Connor, Hank, and Conan all shot him a look that told him to back off, Conan additionally hooking an arm around Gavin's. Gavin muttered something under his breath, face slightly flushed, before walking into the party with Conan, leaving you, Hank, and Connor behind.

You chuckled, looking over at the both of them. "Thanks, you guys. I swear, sometimes Gavin can get on my nerves..." You smiled. Hank gave you a quick pat on the back, and Connor simply smiled back. "'S no problem, kid. Good thing Conan's around to shut him up now." Hank chuckled, and Connor nodded in agreement.

The three of you neared the entrance, and you could feel the thrum of the music underneath your feet, the song playing inside muffled. Looking through the window, you could see the differently-colored flashing lights inside, and the faint silhouettes of others in the house. You couldn't help but giggle a bit. Connor looked back at you. "What is so funny, Y/N?" Connor asked, tilting his head. You shook your head, smiling. "Nothing, nothing. This just, it reminds me of high school parties, honestly..." You said, looking back at Connor. "Who knows, maybe it'll be more intense than high school parties, too." Hank commented, letting out a small chuckle. "Anyways, let's go, shall we? I wonder what'll happen tonight~" You giggled, entering the house, the hypnotic rhythm of the music immediately pounding through your body, and you couldn't help but giggle a bit more. Connor followed you inside, a dorky smile on his face, and Hank trailed behind him, being the last of the three of you to enter.

* * *

 

After Markus and the rest of the Jericrew (that's what you called Markus, Simon, North, and Josh) welcomed you, Connor, and Hank to the party, you and Hank immediately went for the alcoholic drinks. Connor had decided to drink the Caprisun there (you honestly had to stop yourself from laughing, having associated Caprisun with memes way too often), but you had invited him to drink with you and Hank.

"Are you... really sure, Y/N? I'm... kind of afraid that I might do something that you or someone else here might not like while... well... drunk..." Connor muttered, his LED cycling yellow with uncertainty. You, already a bit tipsy, grabbed his cheeks and slightly smooshed them, turning his face to look up at you. "Connor.  _Connor._ If you were to ever do something I'm not comfy with, I'd tell you. If you do something that might make someone else... not comfy, I'd tell you too." You reassured, watching the little halo at the side of Connor's head fade from yellow to a calm blue, however it flickered a bit with a slight hint of doubt. "Alright... I trust you, Y/N..." Connor murmured. You giggled and let go of his face. "Good! Now, come on, drink with us, loosen up a bit~" You chirped, dragging him over to where you and Hank were, handing him a drink.

He took the drink, and took a sip, his LED blinking yellow. However, he eventually loosened up, and started to take bigger sips, and eventually, his face was a light shade of blue. The three of you talked for a bit, noticing all the little things happening with familiar people; Conan and Gavin talking in the corner, Gavin obviously drunk and flirting with Conan, Markus, Simon, North, and Josh dancing together in the living room (mostly Markus and Simon dancing together, but the four of them still had their fair share of dancing with each other), the living room cleared out for the party to make space for dancers. The party was just pounding with energy.

A song you recognized eventually came on, 'Natural' from Imagine Dragons. "Ooh, this is a good song~ Con-Con, you wanna dance?" You asked him, your words slightly slurred from the drinks, and a warm pink tint on your face. You could tell Connor was just a little tipsy, his face was still flushed a light shade of blue. He hesitated for a moment, before nodding and smiling. "Of course, Y/N...!" Connor smiled, and you whooped, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the 'dance floor.' Hank watched you pull him away, shooting you a thumbs up and a proud grin, making you giggle.

You turned ysour attention back to Connor, and damn, he looked hot, now that he was up close. His LED was blinking yellow, his eyes had slightly widened in surprise. The flashing colors of the lights cascaded along his figure, framing him perfectly. You giggled, running your hands through his hair, ruining the neat look of his hair, playing with the strands and fluffing it up. You eventually pulled your hands away to admire your work. Hm. He had semi-curly, fluffy hair... Cute. "That's better~" You cooed. As you stared a bit longer, you couldn't help but giggle, and Connor tilted his head, his LED still yellow. "Y/N? Why are you laughing?" Connor asked. "You look cute with messy hair, Con-Con~!" You smiled, and Connor's face slightly flushed more, and he chuckled. "T-Thank you..." His LED was a mix of red and yellow, blinking a bit faster now.

"Anyways, let's dance! This song's a bop~" You giggled, pulling him towards you and swaying your hips to the rhythm, winging it and making up your moves as you danced, giggling wildly. Connor stood and stared for a moment, before trying to dance with you. He eventually caught a rhythm, and soon, was dancing along with you. The two of you laughed as you danced together, dancing your own little upbeat waltz together. The song eventually ended and faded into a calmer, but still quite upbeat song. You still kept dancing with Connor, not wanting the moment to end, closing your eyes as you danced, not having a care in the world as you danced with the taller android. Eventually, Connor pulled you flush against him, and your eyes snapped open, and you let out a small squeak of surprise. "How cute, Y/N~" His voice was innocent, sweet, and you almost melted into his arms. He placed his hands on your hips gently, and started to guide your hips to sway with his, until you eventually got what he was getting at, and soon, both of you were dancing in tandem with each other. You looked up at Connor, and you could just feel his lips ghosting over yours as he looked back down at you. Unexpectedly, he lifted you up into the air and spun you around, eliciting a giggle from you before he set you back down. The two of you walked off of the dance floor, not even noticing the few glances at you and Connor, the glances including Gavin, Conan, and the Jericrew.

You walked back over to where Hank was with Connor. "That was so much fun, Connor! I didn't know you could dance~" You giggled, leaning against the wall, right next to Hank. Connor stood next to you, taking a small sip of beer from a red Solo cup. "I couldn't, honestly, but I guess you could say I'm a fast learner~" He chuckled, and you couldn't help but laugh too. "Hey, Y/N. Connor." Hank spoke up, looking over at the both of you. You and Connor looked up, looking back at the lieutenant. "You two were pretty much the star of the show there, didja know that? You pretty much stole the show." Hank commented, chuckling. Your face flushed, _finally_ realizing how many people could have been watching. "Did we? Maybe I'd like to steal the show with Y/N again, it was fun!" Connor chuckled, setting down his cup. For a split second, you felt your hopes rise, but then realized that all of it was in a more friendly, platonic way; no time to get your hopes up. But before you could even consider thinking about it again, Markus' voice announcing game time through the speakers pierced your thoughts.

Clearing your head, you looked back at Connor and Hank. "Hey, you guys, we should play some games~! Should we join them?" You asked, tilting your head. "No, I should probably stay back he--" Before Hank could finish his protest, you grabbed both of their wrists. "Too late! Les go~!" You giggled, dragging them to the small group of people gathering around the Jericrew, remembering the small box of Pocky in your cardigan pocket.

The group played a few rounds of (chaotic) Twister. You couldn't help but notice every time Connor had been near you during Twister, and you didn't hear the complaining groans or mutters from Gavin and Hank, and you didn't mind, either. Eventually, you fell, bringing Connor down with you. The two of you laughed as you stepped off of the mat, faces still flushed.

The next game was Spin the Bottle, and you found yourself at a perfect opportunity. Before the round had started, you quickly broke away from Connor and Hank for a moment, going up to Markus. "Markus! I have an idea~!" You said, Markus glancing over at you. "Hm? Go ahead, I'm all ears." Markus shrugged, crossing his arms. You went up to him and whispered your idea in his ear. "... The Pocky Game? I don't think we have any Pocky anywhere, though, Y/N..." Markus looked over at you, brows furrowing slightly. You took out the red box of chocolate Pocky from your cardigan. "How's this?" You asked, placing your other hand on your hip. Markus chuckled. "Of course, why else would you recommend it if we didn't have Pocky on hand..." Markus smiled, taking the box of Pocky. You slid back into place, in your spot next to Kara and the Blue-Haired Traci, who went by Tracy now.

"Okay, slight change of plans, everyone; we're playing the Pocky Game! To everyone who doesn't know, let me explain!" Markus announced, and explained the rules of the game. The person you would be playing the game with would be decided with the bottle, so it's still somewhat Spin the Bottle. You looked over at Connor as Markus explained, his LED spinning yellow as he processed the information, and you guessed he was probably looking up more information about the game. After Markus was done explaining, he got back into his place. You could feel everyone around you tense with excitement, except for Hank and Gavin, who muttered complaints under their breaths. You let Hank bail out on this one, but you watched as Conan tried to convince Gavin to stay, and succeeding, and you watched Gavin sit back down in his spot, sighing.

Eventually the game started, and the first person to spin was Markus, of course; the neck of the bottle had landed on Simon. You watched as the two took one end of the Pocky stick, and as North had said 'go' (maybe with a twinge of jealousy or hesitance), the two started to make their way to the middle of the stick, and eventually, this resulted in a kiss between the two, both androids' cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of cobalt. Whoops and cheers erupted from the circle of players, including cheers from you. Seeing how flushed Simon was, you were pretty sure he would overheat. Next to spin was North, who... landed on herself. There was no rule as to what happened if you landed on yourself, really, soooo... She got a free pocky stick. Cool. Conan spun after her, and the bottle had landed on Gavin. After a bit of angry yelling from a drunk and flustered Gavin, Conan and Gavin had eventually gotten into the game. Just as it seemed like they were about to kiss, Gavin pulled away at the last moment, losing the game and drawing some boos from the circle. A few more people spun, a few more people kissed, a few more people pulled away.

It was eventually Connor's turn, and his LED seemed to flash yellow for a few seconds as the others around him cheered for him to spin it. You cheered too, and in some part of your mind, you sincerely hoped that the bottle would land on you. The bottle spun... spun... and then slowed. Near  _you._ Oh my god, is this it?  _This is it! It's the moment you've dreamed of, the moment that..._ the bottle... lands on Kara...?

You sucked in a shaky breath, looking over at Kara. Her face was flushed, and she was chuckling nervously. You sucked in a slightly shaky breath, patting her on the back reassuringly. "Uh-- is it possible to skip out on this one?" Kara asked. "Come ooon, Kara, do it!" You whined, putting on a strong facade to hide your burning jealousy and hurt. This _wasn't_ supposed to happen, this _isn't_ supposed to happen! Everyone cheered agreement around you, and you forced yourself to smile at her to reassure her once more. Kara looked over at Connor, who was waiting patiently with a slight blue flush on his face from the drinks, but you had actually thought that the blush was coming from the fact that they would possibly _kiss._

Kara sighed, getting up and crawling over to Connor, sitting right in front of him, Markus handing them a stick of pocky as the others in the remaining circle watched, excited. But not you. You weren't excited. Or happy. You could only  _watch_ as the two held the ends of the pocky in their mouths, and as their faces slowly got closer, closer, closer, eating their way to the middle of the pocky stick, and you could only  _watch_ as their lips brushed against each other for a moment, and then, only  _watch_ as Kara stole the kiss-- your kiss-- from Connor.

Everyone in the circle cheered wildly, but you could feel the sharp sting of tears in your eyes, the heavy thudding of your heart, the uncomfortable drop of your stomach, the bitter feel of  _jealousy._ You stood up abruptly, crossing your arms and clutching your cardigan. "I need to use the bathroom." You blurted out, and you could feel gazes burning into your back as you turned around, and you hunched your shoulders to make yourself seem small, as you ran for the bathroom.

* * *

 

You made it to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind you, fumbling with the lock for a moment before managing to lock it. You just stood there for a moment before throwing your back against the door and sliding down, seated on the floor, knees to your chest. At this point, you screamed, sobbed, almost choking on your own tears and breath, you just tried to let it all out, tried to let this feeling ebb and eventually fade. But you knew too well this feeling wouldn't just go away, no matter how hard you tried to sob your feelings away. That kiss with Connor was supposed to be yours, it was supposed to be you, but it wasn't you; it was Kara, instead. The thought made you angry, made you upset, made you frustrated, made you cry out, made you feel  _jealous._

After about like, what, 45 minutes of wallowing in your own sorrow, your voice reduced to a mere whisper of a sob, you heard gentle knocking on the door. You didn't respond the first time, and came the second knocks, this time harder. Trying to summon all of your strength and what you had left of your voice, you shakily yelled, "I'm on my period!" The person on the other side probably wouldn't buy it, but maybe  it would buy you more time to make yourself not seem like a mess. Like you had guessed, they knocked a third time; almost pounding on the door. You sighed, and after taking a few moments, you splashed some water onto your face to make yourself feel better.

You go to open the door, but your pulled your hand back, upon realizing the person who had been knocking stopped knocking. You sighed, going over to the tub and sitting in it, hugging your knees to your chest once more, silently sobbing, the blasting rhythm of the party muffled outside, the bathroom quiet aside from the sounds of your sniffling and quiet sobs. Well, it was quiet for a long while, before a familiar voice spoke through the door, calling your name.

"Y/N?"  _Connor's voice._

You were silent for a moment, before you felt a sudden burst of rage seeping through you, and you hissed, "Piss off, I don't want you..." There was another long moment of silence, and then Connor spoke up again. "Please, I just want to talk..." He muttered, and you stood up from the tub and stepped out, pressing your back against the door. "I said screw off! I  _don't_ want to talk, and I don't want you here!" You growled. "Y/N, listen--" You cut him off by violently slamming your fist on the door. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN!" You screamed, and you immediately calmed down, sliding down the door again with shaky, violent breaths. "I... Just... Go the hell away, Connor..."  You murmured quietly.

"Y/N, I'm sorry... I-- I didn't want that to happen, it.. I... I never meant for this to happen... I'm sorry, okay...?" Connor spoke quietly, his tone fragile, weak,  _innocent;_ his voice was dripping with empathy and affection, and you got up. You slowly unlocked the door of the bathroom, opening up the bathroom door. His face was still flushed, and his expression was soft as he stared down at you. You wiped your tears on your cardigan sleeve, locking eyes with him for a moment before looking down at your feet.

"... god, Connor, I-- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be crying over something as stupid as this, I'm such an idiot..." You finally spoke up, your voice shaking as you spoke, tears dripping onto the floor as you hung your head. There was a moment of silence before you felt a pair of arms-- Connor's arms-- wrap around your body and pull you flush to his body, running his hands through your hair, petting your head gently as you clutched his coat and sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay, Y/N... You're okay..." Connor murmured gently. He pulled away, cupping your cheeks and wiping your tears away with his thumbs. "I don't want to see your pretty face cry, okay, Y/N? No more crying..." Connor whispered, smiling gently. You nodded and wiped your tears, blushing a bit. "Please. I'm probably at my worst right now, Connor, you think that's beautiful?" You smiled, a hint of sarcasm in your voice. Connor chuckled. "Who ever said you would look bad at your 'worst'?" Connor asked, chuckling. Your face flushed a bit more, and you buried your face into his chest. "Flirt." You stated bluntly, your voice slightly muffled into his clothes, and Connor laughed, earning a small giggle from you. "Anyways, let's get back now, shall we? You've been gone for 52 minutes, we wouldn't want to worry anyone further." Connor commented, and you took a moment to think about that number. That's... a long while of crying... You eventually nodded. "Let me at least make myself a bit more presentable, at least..." You chuckled, going back into the bathroom for a moment, taking a few moments to fix your hair and splash some cold water on your face. You came back out, and dragged Connor back to the main area by the wrist.

Hank looked over at you and Connor as you came back down the stairs and into the main room. "Hey kid, you took a pretty long time in the bathroo-- holy  _hell,_ what happened to you?" Hank asked, still noticing your slightly messy state. "Crying. Just a lot of crying." You stated, shrugging it off as you made your way back to the circle with Connor. They had continued on without you, and there had been a lot people who had moved on from the game, but the game was still going, with the small group being composed of the Jericrew, Gavin, Conan, and Kara. You two slid into your spots. Kara looked over at you, a guilty look on her face.

You looked back at her, and placed your hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Kara? What's up, you seem upset..." You asked, and Kara sighed. "It was more...  _you_ that seemed upset earlier. I-I'm sure you were crying in the bathroom too, you were gone way too long..." Kara muttered. "That kiss with Connor, it-- it wasn't meant to happen, honestly. I have no feelings toward him, it was all by chance, Y/N... I know how much you love him. I didn't want to do it because I knew you would get hurt; and you did... I just want to say I'm sorry..." Kara looked down, and you smiled. "It's okay, Kara... You don't have to apologize. What I cried over was kinda dumb, I realized... You don't have to be sorry." You chuckled, and Kara looked back up at you, smiling a bit. "... Thank you. I'm... still sorry though..." She rubbed the back of her neck, and you nodded. "It's no problem, Kara." You nodded. "Anyways, are you gonna spin or what? It's your turn!" Kara smiled a bit more confidently, and you looked up. Everyone was waiting, watching. For you. It was your turn, after all.

You took a deep breath, crossing your fingers on one hand and using your other to spin the bottle. The bottle spun around once, twice, and then slowed... slowing near Gavin... Josh... North... and it stopped at Connor. Cheers and whoops of excitement erupted around you, both in the circle and outside of it, from the players and the spectators. You looked up at him, and his eyes were bright and a smile was on his face, his face flushed a deeper shade of blue, and it wasn't the drinks this time. You silently thanked luck for being on your side, and crawled over to him quickly, but trying to slow yourself down as to not seem too eager, and sat yourself down in front of him.

You were given a pocky stick, and placed the chocolate end in your mouth. Connor took the other end in his mouth. "Three... two... one... GO!" Markus called, and the two of you made an unhurried pace to make it to the middle of the stick, your hands clutching the hem of your skirt nervously, as opposed to Connor, whose hands were folded on his lap patiently. You refused to look up at him at first, only staring down at the pocky stick, before you finally looked up, your gaze snagging with Connor's. His eyes were glazed over with a mix of affection, love, admiration, and maybe something deeper-- possibly a burning  _desire._ He held your gaze, your faces nearing as you two got closer and closer. Upon feeling the light ghost of his unneeded breath against your face, you closed your eyes, still making your way to the middle. The atmosphere around the two of you was tense and heavy, but in a good, exciting way, one that made your heart thrum.

Suddenly, his hands shot up to cup your cheeks and your eyes shot open in surprise, but before you could pull away, he caught you in a deep kiss, and the tension in the air snapped with loud cheering. After a few moments of astonishment, you closed your eyes into the kiss, your hands tangling in his hair. You could taste the chocolate biscuit in his mouth, and the feeling of the kiss in general made your heart pound, butterflies in your stomach awakening.

Eventually, he pulled away, your body slightly leaning forward to chase his lips again, feeling almost drunk off of the kiss. Connor giggled, and you snapped back to your senses. There was a  _lot_ of clapping, cheering, and whooping, and from the corner of your eye you could see Hank smiling a bit, proud of Connor-- and you. Connor was still staring back at you, his face a bright shade of cobalt. You held his gaze for a few moments before burying your face in your palms, your face heating up immediately with how furiously you blushed. Connor laughed, and honestly, just listening to him laugh made you blush more, why is he so _god damn cute_. "How can you be this cute, Y/N~?" He asked, and all you could squeak out was a muffled 'shut up', earning another laugh from him.

You and Connor kept playing with the group, actually finding this game to be kind of fun. With your feelings out of the way, it seemed thrilling in a good way to kiss some of the other people there, or you were just so starved of affection after kissing Connor, you couldn't even care as to whom you kissed. And as you shared more kisses with Connor, the more intense and passionate the kisses seemed, especially since you had also decided to start drinking again in between rounds, too. And the alcohol only added onto the thrill of the game! Even though you had chickened out a few times during the rounds you played, you had also won your fair share of rounds. Sometimes you'd get a little bit handsy with Connor during kisses, mixed with the alcohol. He didn't seem to mind, and maybe he  _enjoyed it...?_

* * *

 

Eventually, you had become a tad bit too drunk to keep playing, so Connor had pulled you and himself out of the game, despite your protests. "Con-Coooonn.... Can't we keep playing? I was having so much fun..." You whined, your face heavily flushed and warm to the touch. "Yes, Y/N. We would, but you are becoming a bit too... 'tipsy.'" Connor stated softly, but a bit firmly. It didn't stop the adoring smile creeping onto his face though, as he brushed away a stray lock of hair from your face behind your ear affectionately. You whimpered again, leaning into his body slightly. "But the kissessss.... and the Pocky..." Connor only allowed you to whine, and he chuckled, pulling you into his lap gently to face him. "It's okay, Y/N... We can buy our own Pocky. After all, who needs some game for us to kiss~?" Connor cooed, and your face flushed redder. You pushed your face into his chest, embarrassed. "Connoooorrr!!" You whined, and he laughed again, wrapping his arms around you in an embrace.

"Really though, Y/N-- we can kiss all we want without the game~ We could even do it now if you wanted~" He smirked, and you pulled your face away from his shirt, looking up at him. You chuckled a bit, nodding. "Weeeelll, I don't see why not~!" You purred, bursting into a fit of giggles. He pulled you up farther into his lap, allowing you to straddle his legs to get more comfortable.

You wasted no time in capturing his lips for a kiss; you smashed your lips with his in an intense, deep, and passionate kiss, eyes squeezed shut. Connor's arms wrapped around your waist as he pulled you closer, and you tangled your hands through the silky strands of his hair. The two of you kept kissing until your lungs screamed for air, yet you lingered in the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away, panting from the heat of the kiss. Connor's face was a bright shade of blue, and he had a lazy, dream-like expression on his face of pure bliss.

Before the two of you could continue to bask in the moment, you heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, it was-- quite obviously-- Hank. "Jesus Christ, what the hell are you two doin?" Hank grumbled. You couldn't respond, burying your embarrased face into Connor's shirt, so he responded instead. "Is it not obvious, Lieutenant Anderson? It is simply a public display of affection~" Connor smirked, and Hank groaned, rolling his eyes. "God damn-- yeah, I know what you two are doing, but get a damn room or somethin' for God's sake..." He sighed, and Connor's smirk only widened. "Maybe we will, Lieutenant~" He responded, hooking one of his arms under your legs and his other supporting your back. You squeaked and instinctively slung your arms around his neck, earning a chuckle from him. "God, you two are disgusting..." He murmured annoyed, but the both of you could tell it was amused annoyance. 

"So, shall we 'get a room', Y/N~?" Connor asked you, and you giggled. "Okay okay hold on big boy, not here! How about back at my place~?" You asked, your words slightly slurred. Connor set you down on your feet, catching you as you almost tipped over from the imbalance caused by the alcohol you've drank. "Sounds good, princess~" Connor chuckled. "Yeah...! You better keep your promise once we get back, Con-Con!" You giggled. "For now, loosen up a bit more, 'nd let's dance!" You smiled, pulling him to the dance floor again, moving along with the rhythm of the song; 'Do or Die' from Thirty Seconds to Mars. He was caught off-guard at first, LED blinking yellow, before it returned to a calm blue, and he followed you, his movements more natural and casual this time. His steps followed in yours, every sway of your hips he followed, and soon, the two of you were dancing your own little upbeat waltz together. As the song ended, he sealed the dance and song off with a kiss, pulling you by the waist to press his lips against yours in a fervent kiss. After a few minutes of staying like that, the two of you pulled away, both parties a giggling mess.

Connor did a mental check of the time, his LED slowly blinking yellow, before looking back at you, the halo on his temple returning back to blue. "Shall we get home now? It is getting late, it is already 12:32 a.m. I will inform Hank and Conan that I will be coming home with you." Connor stated, pulling you off of the dance floor. "After all,"

_"I have some promises to fufill for you, do I not~?"_

**Author's Note:**

> OK I LOVED WRITING THIS AND I LOVED THE SAUCY ENDING. what happens between the two of you after the end is up to your imagination... ;) after all im not going to write a smut lmao i cant  
> anyways this took me TWO WEEKS TO ACTUALLY COMPLETE WHY DO I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH. this was initially going to be posted on november 11th in honor of pocky day but APPARENTLY cream is a lazy [redacted] so she takes 2 weeks to finish it. still, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it~ see you in the next fic!  
> \- cream ☆


End file.
